powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Green With Evil
Green with Evil is a five part mini-series in season 1 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It is the first and so far only five part episode in the Power Rangers franchise. The mini-series introduced the character jason, who was the Green Power Ranger . Part 1 - Out of Control Synopsis Tommy Oliver, a new kid in town with martial arts skills that rival even Jason's, catches Kimberly's eye. Not just her, but Rita Repulsa also sees potential in him. She has her Putties fight him and after he wins she kidnaps him, and brings him to the moon. There, Rita places a spell over Tommy, turning him into the evil Green Ranger. Using his Dragon Power Coin, Tommy infiltrates the Command Center and gives Alpha 5 a computer virus that weakens him and causes him convulsions. Zordon tries reasoning with Tommy but fails, as Tommy rips out the control panels cutting Zordon off from the dimension. Alpha, suffering from the virus, contacts the Rangers but his friends can barely hear him. With teleportation down the Rangers take Billy's RadBug to the Command Center. Billy takes the CD with the virus out of Alpha who has no memory of the incident. (This happens again in The Wedding). The Green Ranger waits to fight the other Power Rangers in battle, and with the Evil Space Aliens' help, takes the Rangers' by surprise while they're in their Megazord. The Rangers take a beating, and retreat to the damaged Command Center. Unfortunately, Alpha then shuts down from not having fully recovered from the virus. Jason tells the Rangers they need to prepare themselves for their biggest battle yet, and this time they don't have Zordon to help them. Part 2 - Jason's Battle Synopsis With the Command Center still incapacitated from the Green Ranger's attack, Billy and Trini attempt to repair it after fully restoring Alpha 5. Jason takes his frustrations at the Youth Center, unable to get his mind off the Green Ranger however, apart from the fact that according to Zack, he most likely is working for Rita, there is no information about who he is. Tommy returns to Earth, and Kimberly asks him why he didn't show up for their arranged meeting. Tommy rudely tells her to get lost, and she is stunned and upset by his sudden change in attitude. Soon, after a successful training battle on the beach against some Putties, Rita gives Tommy the Sword of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell permanently. Our heroes remain at a loss for a plan, but devote as much time into it as they can. Because of that, Jason informs Tommy at school that he'll be unable to work out with him later. Unbeknownst to Jason, the possessed Tommy then teleports him to the Dark Dimension. Jason is unable to communicate with the others, as Goldar appears to fight. Jason finds himself without his morpher which, to make matters worse, is in Goldar's possession, leaving Jason no other choice but to take on Goldar with his bare hands. To keep the other Rangers busy, Green Ranger appears in Angel Grove with the Sword of Darkness and battles them and although they are initially overwhelmed again, they force Green Ranger to retreat by calling on Megazord. Part 3 - The Rescue Synopsis Jason continues battling Goldar in the Dark Dimension, however as Goldar begins to overwhelm him the Green Ranger appears to relieve him, having been allowed by Rita the honor of finishing him off. After a brief fight, Green Ranger is about to end Jason with the Sword of Darkness when the other Rangers and Alpha are able to lock on to his Communicator and teleport him out of there at the last second but with Zordon still lost and the Command Center still in shambles, the victory is bittersweet, at best. Furious with Green Ranger for allowing Jason to escape, Rita and Goldar leave him in the Dark Dimension until he is needed. To make things worse, Rita summons Scorpina, a female warrior long buried in a cave and hatches a new plan. The reunited Rangers battle Scorpina but she easily keeps them at bay before being recalled by Rita who explains her plan to lure out Megazord then cause and eclipse to cut off its solar power. She then makes Goldar grow, and the Rangers guess they're probably being lured into a trap but know they have no choice other than to walk into it. Part 4 - Eclipsing Megazord Synopsis Goldar attacks Angel Grove, taking Bulk & Skull hostage while they're trapped inside a bus. The Rangers are initially unable to morph due to the Command Centre's power troubles, but Billy manages to fix the malfunction and the teens head into battle. As Alpha starts to make headway in the search for Zordon, the Rangers are forced to summon the Zords in order to save Bulk and Skull. However, when they start fighting Goldar, the eclipse starts and Megazord starts losing power. When the Rangers are still able to keep the fight with Goldar even despite the disadvanage, Rita makes Scorpina grow which also transforms her into monsterous scorpion. The two then begin to pummel Megazord as it power drains. Green Ranger is allowed out of the Dark Dimension and he sneaks back into the Command Center, using the controls to ensure that Zordon is never found. Alpha's prepared and captures him in a forcefield, intending to learn who he really is. The Rangers summon the Power Sword, and with it Megazord beats back Goldar and Scorpina and attempts to escape the ambush. Rita then frees Green Ranger from the forcefield and uses her Magic Wand to make him grow. Green Ranger then appears in front of Megazord and fights it himself, as Goldar and Scorpina recover and the three surround Megazord. Scorpina uses her stinger to inflict massive damage on Megazord, before Goldar and Green Ranger combine their powers and blast Megazord making it explode in a shower of sparks and fall into an opening crevice. The Rangers are thrown out and demorph as they hit the ground, then witness their Dinozords being swallowed up. Our heroes retreat in defeat, however Jason and Alpha refuse to allow the others to give up. Alpha then discovers that when the Green Ranger was trapped in the forcefield, the computer learned his identity. Observing the Viewing Globe, the team are shocked when their new nemesis is revealed to none other than Tommy. Part 5 - Breaking the Spell Synopsis With Green Ranger's identity confirmed to be Tommy, the shocked Rangers start to piece things together and Alpha tells them he might be under a spell. Kim confronts the evil Tommy in the Angel Grove Youth Center, but he simply informs her that she and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed. Rita meanwhile summons Tommy's Dinozord, Dragonzord, from the ocean where it emerges and starts laying waste to Angel Grove under Tommy's control The Rangers arrive and find that Tommy can control the Dragonzord with his new weapon, the Dragon Dagger by playing it like a flute. Although they try their best, the Rangers are unable to be much of a match without the dinozords and they are easily blasted back by Dragonzord's missiles. As it looks like the end of the team for good, Alpha locates Zordon and fully reestablishes contact with him. Zordon then uses the energy from the power coins to restore the zords and return them to the Rangers. Jason then uses the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to battle Dragonzord, before forming Megazord to finish it off. After that, Jason and Tommy battle on the ground in a one-on-one duel where the Green Ranger displays the full powers of the Sword of Darkness and the Dragon Dagger as he firmly trouces Jason, however the Red Ranger manages to disarm him and destroys the Sword Of Darkness, freeing Tommy from the evil spell. He's disoriented, but recalls with horror everything he did while he was under the spell. The Rangers offer him a place among them, and he gladly accepts. The team, now having acquired their sixth member, then morphs and affirm their dedication to fighting evil and defeating Rita. Zordon returns the Dragon Dagger to Tommy, allowing him to restore Dragonzord who then combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Sabre-Tooth Tiger Dinozords to form Dragonzord Fighting Mode, the Rangers newest weapon in their fight. The gang then return to the Command Centre and welcome Zordon back and he commends them for continuing to fight despite the massive odds. Alpha is then thanked by everyone for leading the team well during Zordon's absense before Tommy is formally inducted into the team and is gifted a communicator by Billy, and the six celebrate the new team. Quotes *'Jason:' "Tommy, stop! You don't know what you're doing!!!" *'Tommy: '"I'm destroying you...and I'm doing it because my Empress commands me to! Soon she'll rule the world!!!!" *Jason: Give it up, Tommy! *Tommy: No way! Cast *Austin St. John as Jason *Thuy Trang as Trini *Walter Jones as Zachary *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Jason Frank as Tommy *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon Additional Cast *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Wood as Alpha 5 (voice) *Soga Machiko as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Ryan O'Flannigan as Goldar (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Colin Phillips as Baboo (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *Aohisa Takayasu as Zordon's Soldier Notes *The original draft script title for the third part was "Desperately Seeking Scorpira". *This is the very first multi-part episode. *To date, this is the only five-part episode in all of Power Rangers. *First appearance of a sixth Ranger. Coincidentally, it was also the first time a sixth ranger appeared in a ''Super Sentai ''series, though the 1987 Sentai Series Hikari Sentai Maskman featured a sixth ranger, it is only for one episode (Episode 39) *First appearance of Tommy Oliver. *First appearance of the Dragonzord and Dragon Dagger. *First appearance of Dragonzord Battle Mode. *In Part I of the 2010 Disney/ABC reversion, during Jason and Tommy's match, 3 words appear during their fight in Japanese. The first, ソーレ (sōre), is translated incorrectly as "whoosh". The second フリップ (furippu), is translated correctly as "flip", and the last "boom" is incorrectly written in japanese as プーム (pūmu). It should be ブーム (būmu). *In Part I, when Tommy is being turned into the Green Ranger by Rita, the footage used shows a person awakening in the cave who is not Tommy. This is his Zyuranger Counterpart, Burai, awakening from his sleep during 17th episode of Zyuranger, "The Sixth Hero". *During this mini-series, you can tell which footage is American Rita footage. If you look at the magic wand, the top of it is thicker than the one that's normally seen, also as well in Part 2 when you see a zoomed shot of Rita on top of the building you can clearly see her lips are not moving at all. *Also in Part I of the 2010 reversion, when the Green Ranger entered the Megazord Cockpit, the line "Long live Empress Rita" was cut due to the freeze frame, but in the Nickelodeon reversion, that line is added back in & it's accompanied by a redish green glow on the evil green ranger. *Part IV marks the first time we see a Ranger grow. This would not occur again until the finale of Power Rangers Zeo, entitled "Good as Gold", in which all five Zeo Rangers and the Gold Ranger grew for their final battle with the Machine Empire. *Part II marks the first time that a Ranger doesn't appear morphed in an episode (that being Jason). Part IV also marks the first time that a Ranger is seen de-morphing as well as the first time a Ranger is forced out of morph. *The clips of the Rangers doing their poses before Dragonzord in Fighting Mode is seen are later used when the Rangers summon the Thunderzords. *The flashback footage of Jason getting beat up by Goldar in the Dark Dimension was used in "Crystal of Nightmares". *This is also the first appearance of Scorpina. Errors *In Part I, the RADBUG disappeared from the Command Center upon the Rangers exiting it. *In Part II, the flashback used is the same as the one from 'Happy Birthday, Zack'. *In Part II, when Jason is first transported to the Dark Dimension, he reaches for his morpher, but then Goldar reveals that he actually has it. However, where Jason was reaching, his morpher would have been very obvious to civilians in a public place. This defeats the purpose of trying to hide it. *In Part II, when Squatt asks Rita "Really?" and the next shot shows Rita saying "Yes!", you can see Squatt standing behind her in the background even though the following shot clearly shows him next to Baboo while on the opposite side of the room. This is due to the shot of Rita being sentai footage that was constantly used in the early episodes of the series. *In Part II, during the fight against Green Ranger, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord both arrived and combined with the other Zords despite Jason not being present. *In Part III, Tommy lies about his meeting Jason for seemingly no reason. *In Part III, Goldar tells Rita that Kimberly might suspect something, however he was fighting Jason in the Dark Dimension at the time. *In Part III, Jason seemingly drops his morpher despite Goldar having previous been in posession of it. *When Baboo says "Do me a favor, and keep her stinger away from me!", his voice sounds slightly different. Possibly this is someone else dubbing a line that Dave Mallow was unable to record for some reason. *In Part IV, despite having being on the scene for quite a while, the Rangers waited until the last second to summon the Zords *In Part IV, the falling bus went though an near-instantaneous stop when it was caught by the Megazord which would have almost certainly killed Bulk and Skull. * In Part IV, the chest guard on the Green Ranger outfit is noticeably different during scenes taking place in the Command Center. The most noticeable difference is where the front of the guard coming from the shoulders lines up with the diamond in the center. *In Part V, the TV news footage had seemingly got a shot of Rita in her palace. *In Part V, when Tommy shouts "No way!" after Jason demands his surrender from the Megazord, Tommy's voice is very obviously not Jason David Frank's. *In Part V, the rocky ground that Jason and Tommy were fighting on changed to sand upon the switch to American footage. *In Part V, shortly before all six rangers morph, Billy and Trini are wearing different than before (the same outfits they wore in Parts I-IV). When the rangers return to the Command Center they're back to wearing their second set of clothes again. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Multi-Part Episode